Regrets, Returns, Restarting: The Life of a Sparrow
by HTSpanner
Summary: Follow th' Adventure that Cap'n Jack Sparrow 'n Angelica embark on together - but wit' that comes a wee surprise...
1. The Captains Decision

It had been two months. Two whole months. And she was still there, on the godforsaken island that he'd left her on. But that wasn't the best bit. No it wasn't about her being left stranded, it was about her being left stranded _and_ pregnant. She despised him for doing this to her, she had told him she was pregnant. With his child. But in no way, shape or form did he want to accept that. She didn't care whether he remembered them having sex or not because she knew they did, otherwise that one night of passion with him wouldn't of resulted in this tiny little person growing inside of her.

"CURSE THAT JACK SPARROW!" Angelica screamed to no one, to open air.

Her anger and frustration suddenly changed into loneliness and desperation to escape the island and before she knew it she was in floods of tears. _Damn hormones _she thought. She needed someone, she couldn't do this alone. In a lot of ways she hated Jack, she wanted to kill him and to have his blood on her hands. But in other ways, she hated to admit it but she truly, deeply loved Jack and wanted him to raise their child with her. She sobbed herself to sleep, like she had done for the past two months. She curled herself into a tight ball, protecting herself and the baby, praying and wishing Jack would come back to her. To her and the baby...

…

Jack sorely missed her. He wanted her, to go back to her, to rescue her, but he knew he couldn't – unless he fancied getting killed. Deep down her knew he should go back to her, but he was afraid. Afraid to commit. One question had rolled around Jacks head for the past two months like an oversized marble. Well two questions, but more of one than the other. Before he abandoned her she had said three things to him. The first was that there were jewels to rule the wind and tides, this highly interested him but he wanted to know the answers to the other two first before he sailed off looking for these jewels. The second that she had said to him was that she was with child. His. This he didn't know what to make of. He was desperate to know if she really was, but he was sure that they didn't have sex and he was definitely sure that he had never been that drunk not to remember. Or had he? He wasn't too sure any more, nothing seemed to make sense. The very last thing she had said to him was that she loved him. He desperately wanted this to be true. He couldn't quite imagine living life without her and that's when he came to his decision, no matter what would occur to him once he got there – he was going to return to the island, to his dearest beloved...Angelica.

…

The blazing, hot sun beat down on her as her eyelids fluttered open. She rolled over and groaned. Another day on this island. She sat up, her eye's were slightly blurry from the bright sunlight so she waited for them to readjust. Leaning against the trunk of a palm tree, she looked out to the clear, turquoise ocean in front of her, and longed to be on a ship out at sea...with Jack. She shook her head _¿Por qué sigues pensando sobre él después de lo que él ha hecho?_She thought. (translated to: Why do you keep thinking about him after what he has done to you?) But she couldn't help it, she couldn't help her feelings for him, she had always loved him from the very first moment they had met in the Spanish Convent. A small smile played on her lips as she remembered back to that day. She couldn't believe Jack mistook it to be a brothel, then again she could – it was Jack after all! She placed her hand on to her very small bump and rubbed it in small circles. She had somehow managed by some miracle to work out how far gone she was. From her workings, she was believed to be between 9 and 10 weeks. She still found it hard to imagine that a small child was growing inside of her...hers and Jacks child. In the distance on the other side of the island she saw some coconuts on the ground which had evidently fell from the palm tress, in which she decided to get up and take a stroll down the beach towards them. She needed to keep eating and giving herself energy, plus her legs needed a bit of stretch.

…

Jack awoke from his sleep and turned over, rolling himself out of bed. He quickly got his clothes and effects on and then went out onto the deck from his quarters. He was pleased to see that all of his crew were at their stations and doing the jobs they were required to do. He walked over to the helm, to where his first mate, Gibbs, was standing.

Gibbs smiled and said, "Alright Cap'n?"

Jack nodded and responded, "How long till we make port at said island?"

"Luckily we weren't too far from th' island o' Sola Fide Beach, so we be able t' arrive later today."

Jacks stomach did a somersault, he hadn't realised they would be arriving so soon and suddenly he was afraid. _Captain Jack Sparrow, afraid? This isn't you! _Jack said to himself in his mind. He shook those thoughts out of his mind as his first mate spoke up again.

"Why be we headin' thar again Jack?"

"Let's just say that a certain Cap'n left a certain woman on th' island o' Sola Fide Beach 'n deeply regrets it, realises he must return 'n would like it if no questions were asked 'bout said woman, savvy?"

Gibbs nodded, "Aye Cap'n."

They had their heading and they made way for the island of Sola Fide Beach.

…

Angelica, bored, was writing in the sand with her index finger and wrote the words 'Captain Jack Sparrow and Angelica,' then drew a heart around it. She smiled sadly as a single tear escaped her eye, rolled down her cheek and landed on the sand. Love was all she had ever felt for Jack, when she declared her love for him two months ago she wasn't lying to him, and it frustrated her to no end that Jack refused to believe her. Deep down she knew he loved her too – he was just too afraid to admit it. "Please come back to me Jack," she whispered to herself. Little did she know that he was on his way back to her this second, back to her heart.

…

There it was. They had reached Sola Fide Beach. Palm trees towered over the island, creating deep, dark shadows, making it increasingly difficult to see Angelica. _Where is she? Why can't I see her? I hope she's okay! _All these terrifying thoughts swirled around in Jacks mind, making him feel as though his head was about to explode. The pale moonlight shone brightly down onto the island illuminating the sand. The ship finally made port at the island as they weighed the anchor down.

"Mr Gibbs, I be needin' ye 'n th' rest o' th' crew t' stay on the ship whilst I be off 'n search for Angelica," Jack ordered.

"Angelica Cap'n? Th' one ye had...'stirrin's fer?" Mr Gibbs questioned.

Jack looked over to Mr Gibbs and looked at him for a few seconds, then sighed, looking down as he replied, "Aye...th' one I _have_ stirrin's fer."

...

A short while later Jack found himself roaming the island searching for his dearest Angelica, but he was unable to find her anywhere. Jack suddenly started to panic, fearing the worst and thinking something terrible had happened to her. What had he done? He was walking along the sand, praying he would find some footprints that would lead him to Angelica, until he stumbled across something that was slightly smudged due to wind blowing the sand. He read it a couple of times until he eventually managed to figure out what it said. Jack had found the small drawing that Angelica had drew in the sand earlier that day. "Jack and Angelica," he read out loud, as he let a tiny smile creep up onto his face. He then desperately looked around for footprints as he knew from the words written in the sand that she had been in that very spot only a mere few hours ago. Eventually he succeed in finding small footprints that were sunken into the sand, leading him into the heart of the island. Jack began walking along them, knowing that Angelica would soon be with him again. He continued walking for the next half and hour until he found...


	2. Surprising Discoveries

Jack's forehead crinkled in confusion. _What's that?_ Jack wondered. There were slight cracks in the sand where he saw something poking up slightly from beneath it. Jack hesitated for a moment, unsure of what he was doing, unsure of why he was there, suddenly everything seemed to vanish from his memory. He looked around the area he was in for a few seconds until the item poking out the sand caught his attention again – it came flooding back to him. He was here to rescue Angelica...but surely it wouldn't hurt to quickly see what the item was. He slowly and quietly crept over to it as though he was expecting Angelica to come out from behind somewhere, ready to accuse him of doing something he ought not to be. Jack bent over and dug his already dirty nails into the sand and tightly gripped the object in his fingertips and grabbed it from out of the ground.

_A book?_ Jacks eyebrows furrowed in perplexity.

Jack flipped through the pages and noticed in astonishment that it was in fact a _journal! _His mind pondered for a minute, trying to understand why a journal would be on an island. Opening the journal again he looked at the first page. He traced his index finger over the words. _Wha' beautiful handwritin'!_ Jack continued on to the next page, his eye's widening to the size of UFOs as they travelled down the page and found the name of whom the journal was written by...Angelica.

Collapsing to the ground in amazement, he leaned against the trunk of a palm tree to support his body. _Who knew Angelica was th' type o' wench to keep a journal? _Jack thought to himself. This time all thoughts about finding Angelica had definitely escaped his mind as his eyes were drawn into the passage on the page, locking onto each and every letter that she had written in her elegant handwriting. He began to read...

_May 15th 1735_

_Today I was captured. Captured into a world where there is love for another. I was all set and ready to take my vows today, but it seemed fate had other ideas. I have been preparing to take my vows for so long, yet somehow I'm not upset that I haven't. Standing in front of my mirror I was staring intently at my reflection, the last time I would stare at my reflection before I took my vows. Then something changed. The reflection was different. _

_My breath stopped, my heart stopped, everything stopped. I froze in disbelief and my mouth slightly dropped open. I drew in a sharp intake of breath, the air seemed to fill with a musky scent, as a tall, dark, fine-looking man stood behind me at the back of my room. It was a delightful combination of rum and the sea, a smell I always felt associated with for some reason, as though I was in some way connected to the sea. He had dark dreadlocks which fell down to his shoulders, with an unmissable red bandanna tied around his head. A golden tan coated his skin and the glow of his skin brought out the warmth in his chocolate brown eyes, drawing me into him. _

_The corners of his lips curled upwards into a devilish smile that made me go slightly weak at the knees. His smile illuminated my soul and my heart seemed to melt. It made me feel welcome to him, though I have never met him before in my life, it seems that is has opened a door to my heart. A door that has never been opened before. I don't know how I know, but I know deep down that this smile will be the connection between us, the key to my future and from the moment I saw his smile, that I would be tempted to do more than smile back..._

Jack had reached the end of the page, unable to move, shocked at what he had just read and discovered. _Wow, I didn' realise that Angelica felt that way towards me, it sound's as though she fell fer me back all them years ago. Though who can blame her?_Jack allowed the devilish smile, that Angelica had mentioned in her journal, to creep up onto his face. His heart suddenly seemed to ache not just just of happiness and kindness towards Angelica but of love. What had happened to him, Jack found that he was beginning to fall for her all over again, like he did all them year's ago, back when he first met her in Seville. Somewhere deep inside his soul, he knew that his heart belonged to Angelica.

Jack felt as though he was unable to read on, he already felt weak at the prospect that he had lost her, and reading on would just make him feel even more worse and terrible about himself for leaving her on this island.

He continued to search the island for Angelica for another hour. He had taken the journal with him, feeling as though it was his responsibility to keep it safe, even though he knew that if she ever found out he had been reading through her personal stuff, she would slice his head of with her sword in a heartbeat. Desperation flooded through him, fearing now that something horrific had happened to her, until he felt something slightly crunch beneath his feet. He looked down and to his horror he found the eye that once belonged to Ragetti. It was Barbossa's nine piece's of eight that he had kept even though they had already released the sea Goddess, Calypso , and realisation dawned on him – Barbossa had Angelica. Panic surged through Jack veins. _Why does Barbossa 'ave Angelica 'n wha' does he wants wit' her? _Jack asked himself.

Jack sped back to the Black Pearl, and rushed up onto the deck.

"Jack, wha''s goin' on?" Gibbs asked, seeing the panicked look on Jacks face.

"We 'ave a new headin', we be makin' way fer the Queen Anne's Revenge, Savvy?"

Gibbs knew better than to ask why they were suddenly after the Queen Anne's Revenge and knew that Jack would eventually tell him anyway. "Aye," Gibbs responded.

And they set their course in search for Queen Anne's Revenge, in search for Angelica.


End file.
